The Saiyuki Snowball Fic
by RoNia Metallium
Summary: A fic we wrote that just kinda snowballed. We're both in it, and so is Susan! ^^ Read and review! (We promise, it's not bad! It's really good!)
1. Chapter 1

The Saiyuki Snowball Fic  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers and Rotachi Gaav-Metallium  
  
A/N[Ionia]: This was a fic I started out of boredom one day when my art teacher booted me into the hallway. *scowls at bad memories* ...Anyway, I wrote about 2 pages (on wide-ruled notebook paper) and gave it to Ro-chan to continue next period. During our Algebra class, she wrote some on it, and gave it back to me. While we were in History, I wrote some more on it, and then Ro-chan had it for 4th block, then we just did something like that every day and it kinda snowballed. ^^;; ...yeah, anyway... Tanoshimu! (Is it just me or do all of my Author's Notes tend to be uber-long?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I also don't own Ro-chan or Susan. Nope. I don't own anything but myself, but that doesn't matter. That's right, my ownership of myself is just like defeating Sin. (Kudos to any who understood that. ^^ And that line was taken from the FFX 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?' fic. Go read it! ^^)  
  
Warning: Uh...hmm...are there actually ANY warnings in this fic? I dunno...It'd be amazing if there weren't...too bad there are. ^^;; Erm...insanity shall ensue. And...that's about it... ^^;;  
  
-----  
  
Chibi sighed. How in the hell was she supposed to get out of this one? She moved her legs very slightly, and hissed when pain shot through the right one. Yup. Definitely broken.  
  
While chasing down a small bird for her breakfast, she had fell in a hole she hadn't seen. Now, she lie in the bottom of the hole, which was fairly deep. She was mostly bruised, her leg, of course, was to her knowledge broken, and a scrape on her arm from a tree branch on the way down was beginning to bleed.  
  
Chibi looked up at the opening. "Hello? Anyone there?" Getting no reply, she sighed. "I'm stuck down here forever...no food, no weapons, no nothing..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Onee-chan! I have food for you!" Ro opened the tent flap. Goku was still sleeping, but Chibi was gone. "...onee-chan?"  
  
Goku snored and rolled over. Ro blinked. It would take a miracle to wake him up to ask where Chibi was, and if he's still sleeping, he wouldn't know anyway. She left to find Gojyo.  
  
"Ne, Gojyo?" Ro whined. He looked up in annoyance.  
  
"You sound like Goku. Nanda?"  
  
She shuffled her feet, almost afraid to continue. "Eto...ano...have you seen my onee-chan?"  
  
"Shi ja nai. Is she the big scary one or the flaky one?"  
  
"Ano...the little hungry one."  
  
"Oh. Nope." And he went back to shuffling cards.  
  
'Kuso...' She left to go look for her.  
  
"...."  
  
"... .. ..."  
  
"....?"  
  
"...."  
  
".......... ......!"  
  
".."  
  
Susan stood and walked out of the tent, leaving the monk with a barely noticeable smirk.  
  
"Ne, Toshishita-san?"  
  
The tall Asian looked up, startled to see the face of a certain Chibi-Ro between the leaves of a tree.  
  
"Nani yo?" She blinked.  
  
"Seen onee-chan?"  
  
"No...why are you in a tree?"  
  
But the odd chibi was already gone.  
  
"I need...a walk..." Susan wandered off.  
  
"Ro-chan...Susan..." Chibi whined. "Lisa...Goku...Okaa-Xelloss-san? ...tasukete..."  
  
Chibi looked around. The hole smelled bad. Really, really earthy-decay-like bad. Not the good kind of earthy like what Goku smelled like. She wanted out. Now.  
  
"This sucks! What was this hole for anyway!?" Chibi beat on the wall next to her, knocking chunks of dirt away. "Someone better find me soon...I'm hungry..." She sniffled.  
  
Ro looked under a bush. "Onee-chan?" She sighed. This was the 20th bush she'd looked under. There was also the 50-something trees and a few million rocks.  
  
She sat down and ate part of one of Chibi's meat buns. "She shouldn't run off like that..." Munch munch. "Maybe she was chasing a bird and fell in a hole and is stuck now..." Munch munch. Ro shook her head. "Naw..."  
  
-TBC- 


	2. Chapter 2

The Saiyuki Snowball Fic  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers and Rotachi Gaav-Metallium  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
-----  
  
She had been walking for about half an hour...her feet hurt and she was hungry...but dammit she wasn't going back and eat her words in front of that damn monk.  
  
"Imoto-chan...Goku...anyone...I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
"Chibi...?"  
  
Susan began to follow the small sound.   
  
"Chibi-chan...?" Susan looked around. The sound could be coming from anywhere.  
  
"..." Chibi pulled up a root. "I wonder what roots taste like..." She stuck it in her mouth. "Eww! Gross!!!" She spit it back out. "Damn...I thought roots tasted good, too..."  
  
High above her, a squealy voice sounded. "Woohoo! Got one!" A head of orange hair poked over the edge of the hole.  
  
Chibi blinked. "...Rinrin?"  
  
Rinrin scowled. "Oh. It's YOU."  
  
Chibi growled. "Look, I've been stuck in your hole for--" she looked at her watch. "2 hours now, and you're just now saying 'I caught something!' ?"  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
Chibi blinked. "Well, hey, you think you can get me out?" Threatening tone added.  
  
"No."  
  
"I broke my leg!"  
  
"Sucks to be you."  
  
Ro skipped around, now happily munching on her onee-chan's meat buns, when she happened upon a familiar stuffed toy.  
  
"Bunny Doll?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Ano...Nien Ji-san?"  
  
"No. But have you seen him, he seems to have misplaced me..."  
  
Turning white, Ro fell down on her round butt.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
She just held a half-eaten meat bun and whimpered.  
  
"Chibi! Anata ga doko ni?!" Susan walked around looking under every bush, in every tree, and behind every rock in the area.  
  
"Susan!" The redhead pounced her before she even had time to dodge. Susan blanched.  
  
"Rinrin?!"  
  
"Hiya Susan! Daijoubu? *heart*"  
  
"Get offa me!" Struggling to pry the girl off her, Susan heard a faint noise coming from a nearby hole.  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
Rinrin jumped up and began dragging Susan off.  
  
Goku woke up. "I'm hungry! Hakkai--!!!" He bounded out of the tent in his t-shirt and shorts.  
  
Gojyo shuffled cards.  
  
Hakkai cooked.  
  
Sanzo read the newspaper.  
  
And Chibi cried. Her stomach hurt. She was hungry. And roots sucked.  
  
Susan grimaced.  
  
"More tea? *heart*"  
  
"...no, thanks." ---strained answer  
  
"Tea biscuit? *heart*"  
  
"...no."  
  
"...sugar...?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rinrin pouted. "C'mon! A tea party's no fun if you don't drink tea or eat tea biscuits!" She looked down at a stuffed frog. "Isn't that right, Mr. Nesbit?"  
  
Susan sweatdropped.  
  
-TBC- 


	3. Chapter 3

The Saiyuki Snowball Fic  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers and Rotachi Gaav-Metallium  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
-----  
  
"You're really talking to me?"  
  
"Sou da na. You're the smart one."  
  
Ro growled. A stuffed bunny was getting smart with her. "Urusai."  
  
"Oh? Hontou ni? Well, be lonely then." Bunny Doll. with that placid grin stuck to its face, became a lot more quiet. Ro paled.  
  
"C-chotto matte yo! Have you seen my onee-chan?!" Bunny Doll didn't respond. "Damn you!" She kicked Bunny Doll.  
  
Chibi whimpered. "Food...so...hungry...need...nutrition..."  
  
"URUSAI!!!" *THWACK*  
  
"ITAI YO!!!"  
  
Chibi blinked. Sanzo? Or Susan? Either one would work. She took a gulp of air.  
  
"NE!!! TASUKETE!!! I WANT OUT!!!"  
  
Susan stopped her show of beating Rinrin. "Chibi?"  
  
Goku wandered around. "Ne, Chibi-chan? Anata ga doko ni?"  
  
"She's not here. Neither is half the group." Goku turned around to see Gojyo.  
  
"Hontou ni? Everyone's gone?"  
  
"All the girls, anyway. Hakkai's cooking, and god knows what Sanzo's doing."  
  
"Well...do you know where she went?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Goku turned and wandered off in search of the Chibi.  
  
Ro was getting desperate now. "Ne, Bunny Doll-san...talk to me again...please!!!" She sniffled. "I'll help you find Nien Ji-san..."  
  
"Hontou ni?"  
  
The girl jumped up and down. "Hai, hai--!!" Ro picked up the stuffed animal then bounded off with a mad grin.  
  
"SUSAN! SANZO! WHICHEVER!!" Chibi began sniffling. "TASUKETE!"  
  
"Chibi! Anata ga doko ni?!"  
  
"I'm in the--" but Rinrin had already drug Susan away.  
  
Chibi began bawling. "Yadaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Onee-chan? Doko?!" The small girl happily skipped through the woods, carrying Bunny Doll under one arm and a bag of half-eated meat buns in the other.  
  
"Chibi!"  
  
Ro giggled. Bunny Doll was kinda cool.  
  
"BUNNY DOLL!!!"  
  
A something...a rather large something...tackled Ro and began grabbing for one of the somethings under her arms.  
  
"Yada! My meat buns!" Ro screeched as she fought with the something, causing a dust cloud to form.  
  
Finally, she got the thing off her. Falling backwards, Ro noticed it had gotten the meat buns.  
  
"Give me back my meat buns!"  
  
"Give me back my Bunny Doll!"  
  
She blanched.  
  
"Nien Ji-san?"  
  
The smoke cleared and said doctor was chibitized on the ground, meat buns in lap, crying.  
  
Goku happened onto a most disturbing sight. Susan was dressed--forcibly so--in a pin, frilly dress and a big pink hat, tied down to the ground with stakes and ropes. Rinrin was pouring tea into small ceramic tea cups. Susan was glaring something horrible.  
  
"...Susan?" Goku snorted, then laughed.  
  
"Urusai! Mutter a word of this to the monk or the kappa and you die!"  
  
"More tea? *heart*"  
  
"Urusai!!!"  
  
"Ano...seen Chibi-chan?"  
  
"I heard her, and I was looking for her--"  
  
"Have another tea biscuit, Susan! *heart*" Rinrin shoved the tea biscuit in Susan's mouth.  
  
"Mmph!!!"  
  
"..." Goku decided Susan wouldn't be much of a help, so he walked away.  
  
Susan swallowed down the tea biscuit. "Hey! Bakazaru! Get back here! Save me!!!"  
  
-TBC- 


	4. Chapter 4

The Saiyuki Snowball Fic  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers and Rotachi Gaav-Metallium  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
-----  
  
Nien Ji sniffled. Then cried. "My Bunny Doll!!! I miss you!!!" He reached towards the stuffed animal in Ro's lap.  
  
"No way! Give me my meat buns and I'll consider giving it back!"  
  
Nien Ji suddenly gained a maniacal expression as he pulled his axe from random hammerspace. He advanced on Ro, who backed up slowly.  
  
"H-hey! Wait a sec! I was only joking! Here! Have it back!" She threw poor Bunny Doll at Nien Ji, who, not noticing what it was in his state of homicidal glee, swung at it, cutting it's midsection neatly in half.   
  
"Oh my..." Bunny Doll said slowly. "I seem to have been cleaved in half..." The voice slowly died.  
  
After a minute, Nien Ji seemed to realize that that was his precious Bunny Doll.  
  
"My...my Bunny Doll!!!" He dropped his axe and cradled both halves of his toy. "No! Oh, what a cruel antagonist fate is! Your death shall not be in vain! I will get a newer, better Bunny Doll! Then you'll see! Yes! You ALL will see!!!" Laughing like a psychopath, he snuck off, leaving Ro and the meat buns.  
  
"...ano..." Ro blinked.  
  
Goku, who had watched it all from a tree, blinked. Mebbe this wasn't the best time to ask where Chibi was.  
  
"Onee-chan?" Ro wandered around, yet again alone and looking for her onee-chan, while eating meat buns. She yawned and sat on the soft grass. Her feet hurt and her legs were tired...it was nap time. The sun, warm and baskful, shone down on her pale skin, lulling her closer to sleep till the small girl lay drooling in the green grass.  
  
"Heeheehee..." The blonde bishounen giggled madly as he dragged off his prey...this should be oh-too-fun...  
  
Groaning, Chibi looked up again. The mouth of the hole, gaping and indomitable, loomed over her. Still, no sign of Susan, or anyone else for that matter...was she ever going to get out?? She whimpered. "I want my food..."  
  
"Ne, ne, Usagi-chan...Mezame..."  
  
Ro slowly opened her eyes, to the sight of a familiar blonde god's face hovering inches from hers. She blanched.  
  
"Kami-sama?!"  
  
He grinned dumbly and waved. "Konnichi wa! You're lucky you woke up just now. I was ready to wake you by...other...means."  
  
She gulped and tried to back away, only to find she was tied into a paper bag from her neck down. Kami-sama's grin grew wider.  
  
"Ano...lemme go."  
  
"No."  
  
Ro sniffled. "Please?"  
  
"Matte."  
  
Gojyo frowned. Only him and Hakkai were left at the camp...where the hell was everyone else? He stood thinking. 'If Susan was writing this, Hakkai and I would be *CENSORED*...but since she's not, Imma go look for Ro-chan so I can go drinking...' And so, he wandered off.  
(Ro: lmao ^^   
Susan: Urusai... ¬¬)  
  
-TBC- 


	5. Chapter 5

The Saiyuki Snowball Fic  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers and Rotachi Gaav-Metallium  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
-----  
  
"Hello, Ji-san." Kami grinned. Nien Ji poked his head around the god.  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"Hai." The blonde pointed to a bundled something in the corner. "There it is."  
  
Nien Ji grinned. "Arigato." He advanced on the bundle, now seen to be Ro. Ro began to hop backwards.  
  
"Oh god...why me...?" Her back hit something hard; a wall. Nien Ji grinned maniacally. "Bunny Doll...At last." Bursting through the bag, Ro began to run, but the mad doctor lunged at her and grabbed her waist. She screamed.  
  
"YADAAAA!!!"  
  
Nien Ji rubbed his cheek where his face happened to land, which incidentally was poor Ro-chan's rear.  
  
"Oh Bunny Doll, you're so much more soft and cushy!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Hentai!" Ro swatted at his arms. "TASUKETE!!!"  
  
Gojyo blinked. He heard screams. Really high-pitched ones...Ro-chan? The perverted kappa ran towards the screams.  
  
But unfortunately, he didn't see the hole. The big, gaping hole. He was too distracted by Susan, forced into a pink frilly dress and having tea with Rinrin.  
  
Chibi looked up on time to see a red, blue, white, and tan blur fall in front of her. She gasped happily. "Gojyo! You came to save me!"  
  
"...itai..." Gojyo rubbed his head. "Huh? Oh. 'ey, other Bakazaru."  
  
"You came to save me!" She glomped onto him, ignoring her broken leg.  
  
"H-hey!!! Get offa me!!! I'm not here to save you! I was on my way to--" Gojyo was interrupted by Chibi wailing.  
  
"Waaaah!!! I've been waiting ALL DAY and someone FINALLY comes to save me and now you won't!!!"  
  
Gojyo winced. "My god, stop crying already!"  
  
Goku looked around. He could've sworn he heard Chibi wailing. "Chibi-chan?" He looked in a tree.  
  
Hakkai happily removed the lid of the rice cooker. "Maa, I wonder where everyone went?"  
  
"YAIIIIIII!!!" Ro squirmed away from Nien Ji. "Get away, you pervert!!!"  
  
Chibi sniffed. "Only if you save me!"  
  
The kappa sighed annoyedly. "Fine, just...stop!"  
  
After Chibi quit sniffing and whining, Gojyo picked her up and threw her from the hole, completely unaware of her broken leg.  
  
"Aiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" the poor girl wailed in agony. "Gojyo! You stupid kappa! My leg is broken~!!!"  
  
"Whoops..." Gojyo winced and plugged his ears with his fingers.  
  
Goku blinked. "F-food...??" He ran towards the bag of half eaten meat buns. After reaching it, the genki youth began to pig out, momentarily forgetting about his Chibi quest.  
  
"Hentai! Hentai! Hentaiiiii!" Ro beat at Nien Ji unsuccessfully. The head-crazed doctor, unfazed, glomped her, face landing directly on her chest. In utter shock, poor Ro-chan fainted.  
  
-TBC- 


End file.
